Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2)
}} The Protagonist of Devil Survivor 2 '' is an 18 year old high school student in Tokyo, Japan. Appearances *Devil Survivor 2: Protagonist *Devil Survivor 2: Break Record: Protagonist * ''Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will-: Protagonist as Hiro Kageyama * Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Protagonist as Hibiki Kuze * Devil Survivor 2 The Animation (Manga): Protagonist as''' Hibiki Kuze''' Design The Protagonist is a young man with short black wavy hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue and white stripe turtleneck shirt with sleeves with a white jacket, and his hoodie with long rabbit-like ears, blue trousers, and dark navy sneakers. On two occasions, he has been said to be good-looking and handsome by Joe and Koharu. Personality The personality of the protagonist is determined by the choices of the player. Unlike most Shin Megami Tensei protagonists, his dialogue choices are typically far more comical. In more vexing situations, his dialogue choices are alarmingly aggressive and gutsy. Additionally, should the player choose so, he is also very knowledgeable and well read. It seems that above all, the protagonist canonically has a great sense of humor. For example, if the player chooses to successfully persuade Ronaldo to join the party, he will always comment that he hopes to gain the protagonist's sense of humor no matter what choices are chosen. Similarly, throughout the Restorer ending, Io comments multiple times that the protagonist is saying something funny again. There is even a point of conversation near the end where all the choices are comical jabs at Daichi. As for what other people think of him, the entire cast respects and admires him whether it be for his strength, aloofness, or comedic talent to the point that they still maintain a healthy relationship with him on the last day even if they disagree with the player's actions or ideals. In Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, Hibiki is calm yet cheerful, and a somewhat laid-back young man, especially around his best friend, Daichi. He is very good at studying, finishing his mock exam with ease, but still unsure about his future afterwards. He is not easily attracted to girls that are considered popular, finding Io no different in particular, which made Daichi state that something is wrong with him as a man, though he replied that everyone's type is different. Despite the suddenly dangerous situation he got himself into, he is mostly quick to regain his composure and shows little to no fear in order to protect his friends and would fight with his life on the line, even though he doesn't actually want to fight. He has a sharp mind and is perceptive, quickly adapting to situation. He is likewise reliable, but when his emotions got the better of him, he became rather impulsive and reckless in his action to the point of nearly being suicidal. Profile Devil Survivor 2 The protagonist is a third year high school student from a metropolitan area. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy Returning from an exam session, he is approached by his peer, Daichi Shijima. Excited, he introduces Nicaea, "a dead face delivery site". Afterwards they shop and then meet with fellow student Io Nitta on the subway. After friendly banter, they mysteriously get a message from Nicaea with an attached video depicting the three being crushed under a train. Lo and behold, shortly after they experience a freak train accident from which they survive, awakening to the sight of demons crowding over them. Forced to fend them off, the demons mysteriously remark that they agree to be the servants of the party and disappear. Upon reaching the surface, they find destruction scattered across the city. Later, another death clip is sent depicting Daichi only. In his bid to save his friend, he is accompanied by a uniformed woman later to be known as Makoto Sako. After the battle, they are taken in by JP's where the events of Devil Survivor 2 start to unfold. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Kingmaker ending, the protagonist successfully manages to take down Polaris and places Anguished One as his successor. The two, having formed a great deal of trust for each other, say their goodbyes as the Anguished One shows the protagonist one last vision: the sunrise of a new world. In the Meritorious ending, the protagonist works as the right hand man of Yamato, presumably taking over when and if he retires. In Liberator ending, the protagonist and his team sucessfully killed Polaris, leaving the world up to mankind and unable to summon demons anymore. After defeating Polaris, they returned back to the ruined world and try their best to fix it on their own. In the Restorer/Triumphant ending, the protagonist has returned to his daily life, prior to the invasion. He is confirmed to have retained all of his memories from the whole ordeal proven by how he recognized Io even though she should be a stranger in his world. Io asks him out to which he agrees and they are captivated by each other, up to the point that Daichi is rendered a third wheel. Devil Survivor 2 The Animation 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy Hibiki waited for Daichi after finishing their mock exam and then discussing their future. During this discussion, Daichi introduced a site called Nicaea, a 'dead face delivery website', that allows them to see their friend's death. Interested, they registered into the website. At the station on their way back, they received their death clips from Nicaea, showing they died by being struck by the derailed train at the station they are currently at. Shortly after, an earthquake occured, causing the incoming train derailed and struck Hibiki and Daichi just like the clip they have received. Tyco appeared and asked whether he wants to continue to live or die. Hibiki chose to live and Nicaea forcefully downloaded the Demon Summoning App into his cell phone. WHen he regained consciousness, he was surprised to find the station destroyed and only he and Daichi survived. Both of them witnessed demons eating the dead people. Io Nitta, their school mate, was about to be attacked by the demon but was saved by her demon, Ogre, and Daichi's demon, Poltergeist, that they unknowingly summoned and managed to escape the station, only to find the whole town in the same condition. Unable to contact their family, they decided to stick together until they figured out about the Demon Summoning App. At night, Dubhe appeared and attacked them, killing other civillians except them. He received another death clip that showed Daichi's death as Daichi rides a truck to save him and Io, charging into Dubhe. The truck explode, but Dubhe was unharmed. Horrified at this, Hibiki summoned Byakko and defeated Dubhe with ease. He rushed to the truck and was glad that Daichi was saved by Io's new demon, Pixie. However, their relief was cut short when a mysterious organization called JP's stated that they are under arrest. At the Diet Building, Hibiki was taken to JP's workplace under the chief, Yamato Hotsuin's order, by Makoto Sako. They explained JP's mission and true cause of the world's destruction and asked for his cooperation. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil Makoto took them to Ariake after Hibiki stated that he won't consider cooperating if Daichi and Io are not freed. However, on their way, the road was unavailable and they decided to go to a nearby shelter. While bringing drinks, Hibiki entered a church and wondering about what Yamato has said. A demon suddenly appeared, causing a panic. Hibiki immediately summoned Byakko to save a boy from the demon's attack and bring it outside. More demons came, but Hibiki was saved by Makoto who will find the cell phone that run amock while Hibiki fend off the demons. With all of his remaining power, he was able to defeat all the demons as Makoto destroyed the cell phone. After this incident, Hibiki, Daichi, and Io resolved to join JP's and is tasked to find one of their members, Fumi Kanno at Osaka, who had gone missing at the same time as Septentrione's attack. At Osaka, they are welcomed by another two Summoners, Hinako Kujo and Keita Wakui, though the latter merely ignored them and left. In Fumi's room while looking for a clue of her whereabouts, Hibiki wondered does Yamato has another reason to send them to Osaka. In JP's Osaka base, a hacker attacked the town's defense system. After receiving Keita's death clip, Hibiki requested for the search to be narrowed around the area and found the cracker's location at the festival gate. He questioned Yamato did he knew that this would happened and that's why he sent him and his friends to Osaka. However, Yamato didn't answer and instead ordered them to go quickly. Hibiki requested for Keita to be informed not to go to festival gate, hoping it would prevent his death. Unfortunately, Keita didn't answer the call and they quickly went to the place in hope they still made it in time to save him. They arrived just as Keita fell on stairs, saving him with Lilim's help. While he, Hinako, and Keita fight the demons, Io and Daichi find where the cracker is. Io was attacked by Botis and they found out that the cracker was none other than Fumi Kanno, the person they are searching for, being brainwahsed by the demon. Realizing their attacks has no effect on Botis, Byakko and Berserk worked together to defeat Botis while Daichi stopped the hacking. Just as they feel that they are safe, Botis reappear and attacked. Knowing the attack, Keita pushed Hibiki aside, saving him. When Hibiki awake, however, he found Keita dead just like the death clip has shown, leaving him grief stricken and blaming himself for letting his guard down. To make things worse, the second Septentrione, Merak, appeared in Osaka, intending to destroy the town's defense, Tsuutenkaku. Hibiki is then taken by JP's personels to his defense line. As Merak attacks, Hibiki, still shocked by Keita's death, cannot accepted Yamato's plan to use them as human shields. Yamato told him to quit if he doesn't have any will to fight, but Hibiki stated that he won't quit because he wants to protect everyone. Hibiki went to assist Hinako after receiving report about the annihilation so far by Merak, hoping he could prevent more deaths, defying Yamato's order. He saved Hinako and other JP's members from Merak's attack, but found that Byakko's electricity power unable to harm Merak. Merak made another attack towards Hibiki and Byakko and was about to be hit, but he was saved by both Byakko and Hinako, the latter got injured as the result. He was confronted by Alcor, introducing himself as Yamato's old friend who then pointed out Hibiki's reckless decision and the result of it. Informed what Io was replacing him to fight, Hibiki quickly goes to where Io is and defended them before Merak unleashing another attack. Using Byakko's physical attack continuously, he defeated Merak. As Merak disappeared, it noticed Hibiki and about to attack him until Ronaldo Kuriki killed Merak for good with his demon. He introduced himself as someone who resents JP's and said that Yamato is dangerous, requesting Hibiki to come with him, which Hibiki agreed. 3rd Day, Tuesday's Disquet When a park was attacked by swarms of Legions in Nagoya, Hibiki defeats the swarms of Legions with his new demon Suzaku. Io approaches him to tell him about his death clip, but Hibiki didn't notice her and retreats. He visits JP's Nagoya branch base with Ronaldo, where he reveals his past during his times as member of JP's two years ago and also reveals that Yamato intends to make a new world base of meritocracy once the Septentriones are defeated, and someone needs to stop his ambition. Hibiki, still unsure, is told to remember what happened during the last fight with Merak. Hibiki wonders about what Ronaldo has told him and his egalitarian way, questioning will that even be possible. Joe replies that he himself doesn't understand. When Hibiki asked why Joe joined the resistance, he answers that it just happened and tells Hibiki to cheer up when he looks 'gloomy' as he left. Ronaldo takes Hibiki to their temporary command center where Ronaldo concludes that after Osaka, Nagoya would be the next target for Septentrione's attack, saying that he needs all of their cooperation together to defeat it without sacrificing anyone. Hibiki ponders that Ronaldo is serious of his plan and whoever can fight Septentrione will manage to do it. Also, he is sure that they won't use people as human shields like Yamato did. While waiting for the Septentrione to appear, Hibiki wonders who created Nicaea. Otome questions Hibiki why he is with the resistance. Hibiki explains that he doesn't think he'll be able to protect everyone if he's with JP's and he cannot accept Yamato's way of using people even though he understood that it was to minimize people's death. He says that he'll help Yamato if he's in the right side, but cannot help him now since he still can't understand him. Otome asks again does that mean Ronaldo is right, which Hibiki replies that at least Ronaldo won't sacrifice people. They are interrupted by Daichi and Io who arrives and reveals to him that they saw his death clip. Despite knowing this, Hibiki refuses to leave Nagoya because he needs to fight the incoming Septentrione, much to Daichi's and Io's protest, but decides to stay and protect Hibiki. Their reunion was cut short by Airi and Jungo's arrival who then fights with the resistance members and Ronaldo. Hibiki tells them that it's no the time for humans to fight with each other, but Airi just ignores him and persistent to keep fighting until the third Septentrione, Phecda, appears. Hibiki immediately heads to where Phecda is and uses Suzaku to attack it with the help of Kikuri-Hime and Sarasvati. However, Phecda split into two and defeats Suzaku and Kikuri-Hime with ease. Hibiki intended to summon Byakko, but was attacked by Phecda and his phone falls away, preventing him from summoning Byakko. Phecda once again intends to attack the defenseless Hibiki, but Yamato's demon, Cerberus, destroys the half of Phecda, saving Hibiki. Yamato reveals himself and overwriting Cerberus' abilities and defeats Phecda. Witnessing Cerberus' and Yamato's own power, Hibiki questions why Yamato didn't use his power to fight alone from the very beginning, which Yamato simply replies that he needs pawns to fight the Septentrione, and Hibiki is one of it. Hearing Yamato's intention to rule the world once the Septentriones are defeated, Ronaldo's resistance members ready to attack. Hibiki summons Byakko, declaring that he will stop him if he hurt people. Alcor suddenly appears, amused by the scene in front of him, commenting how the two Shining Ones are at odds with each other before he reveals to Hibiki that Yamato came to Nagoya because he saw his death clip, surprising Hibiki. He is then face with choice of whether staying in Nagoya with the resistance group or following Yamato. Hibiki states that he want to use his power to do things that is right, but Ronaldo warns him that if he go back to JP's, he'll only be used by them. Hibiki asks Alcor is he a demon, and Alcor replies that he's nothing more or less but "The Anguished One" and he has no intention to become their enemy since he has yet prepar a satisfying answer for them. Ronaldo orders the resistance members to attack, but their demons are easly defeated by Bifrons. Sensing the danger, Hibiki tells Ronaldo to not attack and will deal with them personally, but then surprised to hear that Alcor is the one who gave the demon summoning app and created Nicaea for a choice for human to fight for life in battles against the Septentriones. Yamato then reveals that tomorrow, Septentrione will appear in three different locations, which are Tokyo, Nagoya, and Osaka. Fumi confirms this and only Byakko-class demons able to fight it. Yamato orders that he leave the Septentrione in Osaka to him. Before Yamato left, Hibiki tells him that he has no intention on becoming his pawn and will follow his own will from now on, declaring that he will stop Yamato if he try to make some misguided future, promising that he will survive until the end. Afterwards, he is approached by Airi and Jungo who asks who Alcor is, but the asked person has already disappeared. He, alone, then wonders about the fact that Yamato came to Nagoya just to save him. 4th Day, Wednesday's Changes JP's is having a healthy check up for every members. In changing room, he and Daichi discussing why they are suddenly having a check up. Hibiki thinks that because JP's is still an organization like managing staff to follow the rules and the government is just a facade. Daichi was about to say something, but holding himself from saying it. Seeing his friend's uneasiness, Hibiki realized that Daichi is still bothered by what happened in Nagoya, assuring him that if he and Io didn't come, he would be in trouble, thanking him. Later, he spots Daichi and Joe, intending to peek on woman's physical check up, though Joe covers it as scientific research. Unfortunately, the moment he said that, the door opens, revealing Io, who immediately thinking that they intended to peek. Hibiki and Daichi tries to explain that Joe was the one who is responsible, but Joe already made a run for it, much to Hibiki and Daichi's dismay who are left scolded by Io. Afterwads, Hibiki protests to Daichi and Joe for their intention, though Daichi defends himself that it was misunderstanding. They then met Ronaldo who just finished his examination along with the rest of resistance members, followed by Airi and Jungo, the former enraged for the boys' peeking on the woman's examination, revealing that she was also in the same room as Io. Hibiki explains again that it was an accident, but Airi won't buy it. Later afterwards, he, Daichi, and Io returns to Osaka through transport terminal. Before leaving, he tells Makoto that they are no longer JP's members, an answer which Makoto accepted and replied by saying that she asked for their help as a friend. Once they arrived in Osaka, they are greeted by Hinako, who has survived the previous battle. Hibiki breaks into tears, relieved to see her alive as Hinako hugs him, comforting him. Category:Protagonists Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Record Characters Category:Human Race Stats As usual with most other protagonists in the Shin Megami Tensei series, the stat distribution of the protagonist is up to the player to decide, allowing for customization of how the player wants him to perform in battle. Gallery Hero_ingame_portraits.jpg Devil Survivor 2 Cosmos Daichi Plus Ending.png|The protagonist floating in the cosmos as Polaris rewinds time File:Devil_Survivor_2_Protagonist_in_the_Daichi_Plus_Ending.png|The protagonist leaving the subway with Daichi and Io in the Restorer and Triumphant endings Hibiki Kuze from Devil Survivor 2 the Animation.jpg|Hibiki Kuze from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation. Hibiki's death clip.png|Hibiki Kuze's Death Clip from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation. anime hibiki kuze.jpg|Hibiki Kuze's character model in Devil Survivor 2 The Animation prof_hibiki.jpg|Hibiki Kuze's profile in Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Hibiki manga.jpg|Hibiki Kuze in The Animation manga adaptation Protagonist DeSu2 Break Record.png|Protagonist's new artwork for Devil Survivor 2: Break Record Trivia * The protagonist's cell phone is blue, and the only one with a cycloid feature. It is based on a real cell phone: Sharp AQUOS 943SH model manufactured by SoftBank, a Japanese cell phone company.http://mb.softbank.jp/en/products/sharp/943sh.html *Although it can plainly be seen that the protagonist carries an MP3 player with him all the time, he is never shown wearing headphones except in Yamato's Route. *He's the only one in the game who doesn't have a shadow if the player chooses Triumphant ending. * At one point one of his dialogue choices references Maerlyn's Grapefruit. * He has a shocked expression, though it is used on only six occasions: the first and second time is when Keita and Airi offers some kind of food when he is returning to Tokyo (dialogue choice: looks strange... for Keita and "looks gross!" for Airi.), in one of Fumi's fate events, where Jungo is electrocuted by her machine; the dialogue choice is "Jungo's still awake...". Another time is in Daichi's/Ronaldo's route, when Yamato calls out to him from behind (dialogue choice: "Gaaaah!"), and the last two times are in the Anguished One's route: when the Anguished One suddenly appears behind the protagonist (the dialogue choice is "Holy crap--!"), and when Yamato activates the magic circle at the Shinsekai Terminal (if only the protagonist is dispatched). * He is refered to as the "shining one" frequently by Alcor. This is the term used to refer to the serpent in the Garden of Eden in Hebrew texts. * He is the only character in the game that Yamato refers on a first name basis and regarded as his only friend. * Hibiki's first name can be read as "Echo". * According to his profile in Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, his favorite music genres are J-pop and Classical, and he learned to play piano when he was 1st grade until 6th grade. * In the anime, his death clip appeared twice. The second one is during Tuesday. References Category:Protagonists Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Record Characters Category:Human Race